


skate

by dreameh



Series: Figure skater! Junhui [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Junhui is so so f t, M/M, figure skater! Junhui, figure skater! Minghao, haohao is a fragile bean, i love junhao, it took me a month to finish writing this thats too long, minghao POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: The story of how the top professional figure skaters of China started dating isn't the most normal one. Their relationship started with misunderstandings, and the sabotage of someone's personal belongings. It started with anger and sadness, but that made everything better in the end.





	skate

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yes i still exist and im still writing trash so hello

It started with a competition. We were both representatives for China. I was known as the prodigy and even though he was older than me, he was able to learn quickly and became extremely talented at figure skating over merely a few years.

The first time we competed against each other, he beat me by 2 points. After the short program, I was approximately 10 points in front of the person in second place. He was fourth. His free skate was, admittedly, more technical and I felt it was more exquisite than my own. He got his score and he was ahead of all the others by a large lead.

When I did my routine, I failed with landing one of my jumps properly, affecting my score in a way I knew would endanger my podium gold. When I finished my routine, I could almost guarantee that I hadn't beaten him.

My score in the kiss and cry proved that to me. I was behind him by two points. I was mad at him for beating me, but I was mainly mad at myself. I knew that the headlines were going to read something like 'Prodigy figure skater beaten by barely pro skater'. I was insecure, because I knew what sort of backfire would occur because I didn't win once.

At the end of the event, I made sure I was the last one to get changed. I was the first one in there, but I hid from everyone. I was hiding in a dark corner of the change rooms with my kermit plush. Once it was dead silent in the room, I came out from my hiding place. There was nobody left in there, thankfully.

Rubbing my eyes slightly, I got changed into my favourite type of street clothes- black ripped jeans, black turtleneck sweater and a burgundy coloured coat. As I put my kermit plush back into my bag, I saw something and suddenly choked up, tears started streaming down my face, dropping on to the kermit plush and leaving spots where he was a darker shade of green.

There, at the bottom of my bag, was the ripped pieces of a drawing from my childhood best friend who had passed away when I was seven. The drawing was something I always took with me to encourage me. On top of that was a piece of paper with several horrible messages written on it which sent chills through my body.

' _You never deserved to be on top you attention seeking whore.'_  
 _'I'm glad to see you fail and fall from your throne.'_  
 _'I hope you kill yourself_.'

Sobs racked my body. All I could do was shove everything into my bag, zip it up and collapse to the floor as I cried. After a few minutes of me sitting there, after my tears had dried, the door to the change rooms creaked as it opened.

The person who came in was the very person who came first and caused me to suffer like this. He was looking out the door at someone and laughing, as if he didn't know what he had done to me. I noticed only then that there was another bag in the change rooms and realised it must have been his.

It was honestly annoying how attractive he was. All I wanted to do was punch him in the face because of how upset I was, but I didn't even want to touch him because I didn't actually want to hurt him or damage his face. I rapidly wiped any lingering tears from my eyes and violently rubbed at the tear trails that were on my cheeks.

He wasn't even speaking Mandarin to the other person, he was speaking Korean, which annoyed me even more, it was as if he was trying to rub it in my face that he was better than me. He walked in and let the door close, looking down and the smile dropping off his face suddenly, but a few seconds later, he looked up and looked startled to see me. He began to greet me but I cut him off before he could do so.

"Are you happy that you ruined my career?" I snapped.

"Woah, I was lucky to have won against you. Your career isn't ruined, trust me." He was annoyingly calm and polite. That made me even more mad.

"To you it may seem like nothing is wrong, but the fact that I always win is all I have for me. All of the other competitors send me death threats and the only thing that keeps me from fulfilling their wishes is because of my dead best friend's last wish. You wouldn't understand that though because of how far your head is up your ass." I hissed, standing up abruptly, tears starting to fall from my eyes again.

I don't know what caused me to do it, but when I had planned to storm past him, instead, I grabbed him by the collar, pulled him in and smashed my lips against his. His eyes widened and that's when I realised what I had done. I pulled away quickly and shouted, "Fuck you Wen Junhui!" Before I ran out, embarrassed.

I promised myself to never think about how I randomly kissed Junhui – someone I had never actually spoken to – on a rage fuelled whim. But as time went on, I thought more and more about it as I thought about Junhui more often. I thought less about how he's my rival and more about how he might be as a person, whether he was secretly shy or whether he was just an overall asshole of a person.

If someone were to ask me, did you feel bad about kissing him? I'd honestly say no. People say he looks like the type of person who'd have a fling every week, but they say the same about me without knowing it's not even remotely. It was my choice to waste my first kiss on Junhui. His lips were soft, he's hot. I don't care anymore.

Except, I did care still. 

A year later, we met again. He was just leaving the dressing room when I was about to enter. We both froze momentarily, the only sign of life from either of us being our breathing and blinking as we stared into each other's eyes. Remembering what I did last time, I snapped back to reality and turned to run away, embarrassed from the kiss and scared of what he'd to to me. He just shouted my name -  _how did he know who I am?_ \- and followed me.

I tried to escape, but ended up cornering myself. Horrified, I dropped down so I was crouching and hid my face in my arms. I was terrified, I couldn't help but think that he was going to yell at me, that he hates me just like everyone else does. Tears started to fall and I became more fearful as I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"No! Stay away! Don't hurt me!" I shouted when the footsteps stopped close to me. I heard a knee click and suddenly a hand was pushing my fringe away from my face. I looked up slightly and when I saw Jun, although he was smiling warmly, I still buried my face back in my arms. "Minghao... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not like everyone else."

"No, you are like them. Nobody is different. Everyone hates me and I hate that. It's not my fault that I'm as good as I am. I hate it! I wish I was average!" I cried. I was expecting him to say 'I wish you were average too', however, he seemed to exceed my expectations and said to me, "But being good is what makes you Xu Minghao. If you're average then that means that there would be no competition at all and that makes it no fun."

Now I wasn't crying because I was afraid of Jun, instead, I was crying because I was touched by his words. Nobody in the competition ever complimented me. Nobody ever cared.

He put a hand on top of mine and then used said hand to make my hand's tight grip on my arm loosen. Then, he pulled my hand away, slowly, cautiously, waiting for me to lash out, and he then held my hand and pulled me to standing. "Why...?" I questioned, avoiding looking at his face, "Why are you so nice to me? I've tried to hate you but I just can't." My voice was shaky and I was still tearful.

With the hand that wasn't holding my own, he put it under my chin and gently tilted my head up so that I was looking at him. As he did so, I heard him mutter, "I sure hope you don't hate me after this." But this was mostly to himself so I don't think he intended for me to hear. I looked into his rich brown coloured almond shaped eyes and barely even flinched when he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Why...?" I muttered after he pulled away and let go of my hand and chin, I felt like crying again, why didn't he hate me? How is it that I couldn't hate him? "I couldn't stop thinking about you after that day and with what happened, how could I? Rather than being hateful because you kissed me, I just wanted to see you again, to actually talk to you. It's not your fault you fell out of that jump and I feel horrible being such an insensitive dumbass on that day because I don't know what you've been through."

I went to speak, to apologise for being rude, but he continued talking and I didn't get the chance to speak. "No, don't you apologise, I could see you were apologetic because of your behaviour when you saw me. I don't want you to be afraid of me. Please, let's start over, and if you're actually interested in me, would you care to go on a date with me after the competition?" I nodded silently and he smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Wen Junhui, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Junhui. I'm Xu Minghao. Now, I think we should return before our coaches panic and send out a search and rescue crew."

He giggled at that and my jaw dropped. I blinked rapidly, shocked. "Did you just... giggle...?" I asked and he covered his face, embarrassed, "So, what if I did...?" I made a face at him, "Well, that means you'll be too cute for my heart to handle and well, I don't wanna die before our first date." I responded.

I heard him say something that sounded suspiciously stan twitter like and looked at him, scandalized. "Did you just say...  _uwu_...?" He panicked at that moment and went to run away but I got a hold of his wrist before he could escape. "Nuh-uh mister Wen Junhui, you're not getting away that easily. Did you, or did you not, just say uwu, in a real conversation, when referring to me...?"

Junhui blushed an extremely deep shade of red and hid his face in his hands. In order to stop him from running into anything, I put an arm around his waist and guided him, however I didn't seem to realise what I had actually done until we came across our coaches, who were talking rapidly to each other but then stopped to stare at us.

Neither of them asked any questions, but instead, teamed up to scold us for running away when the competition was about to start. It's not like it ended up mattering anyway, because the two of us performed perfectly and got first and second.

Our little date after the competition was enjoyable, we spent time getting to know each other better while we were eating spicy foods. "When did you realise that you actually liked me?" He asked out of the blue, "When I realised I wasn't thinking about punching you anymore... that's probably a few months after the competition last year. How about you?"

At this point, Junhui blushed bright red and randomly decided to feed me the last mouthful of his food and both of our faces became even more red after he answered. "It may or may not have been about an hour after you left me on that day. I was like, 'oh shit he's hot, I wanna kiss him again' and I was waiting to see you again."

As I put my face into my hands, he got up to pay for both of us, disregarding how I told him I would pay for us because I had won. After he came back, he pulled my hands away from my face and I looked up at him and saw a soft smile on his face as he held onto one of my hands and led me to his car back at the competition venue.

He drove me back to my apartment and shyly asked to kiss me again before I got out of his car. I laughed at how shy he was being and reminded him how I kissed him without his permission last year. He then smiled at me and leaned over the console of the car and kissed me. It was gentle and loving and it made me feel warm inside.

"That was a better first kiss... can we forget the other one happened and have this as our first kiss?" I asked and Junhui smirked at me, my face flushed as I realised what he was probably going to answer. "No~ that first one was cute. You're cute." I squeaked in shock when he kissed me again, this time it was a bit more fierce, which had me taken aback.

"Gēge, baby steps with the pda. Firstly, what actually are we?" I asked, pouting at him. He kissed me on the tip of my nose before answering, "Boyfriends, of course," this was confident, but as he went on, his voice became softer as his confidence wavered, "well... that is, only if you want to be... boyfriends, that is."

I pinched his cheeks and cooed at how cute he was being, "Of course I do." my ringtone blared and I looked at the caller ID on my phone and groaned, seeing my coach's name. I ignored the call and put my phone on silent. "You shouldn't ignore your coach. I need to get home anyway, I don't want Hao to starve."

I frowned in confusion, "Who's Hao?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly. "Hao is my kitten, named after you." I blushed at that and he smiled softly again. "We can talk later, Haohao. Go back to your apartment, talk to your coach and get some rest. You must be tired after such an amazing performance today." I smiled at him and forced myself to get out of his car after kissing him one last time.

I felt like a lovestruck teenager with a crush when I was around Junhui, but I didn't care anymore. He had forgiven my act of anger from the year before and even thought that it was  _cute_. He was the first person to go out if his way to talk to me, and he treated me as if I was actually human, which was a surefire way into my heart. Plus, he was undeniably cute, which is a bonus.

It turns out that my coach was calling me because a fan had seen Junhui and I out on our date and shared photos of us on social media and there were articles about us spreading like wildfire. When I explained what happened, he sighed and then told me that he was proud of me for breaking out of my shell.

What I didn't tell him was why Junhui and I actually became associated with each other, but that's not something that anyone needs to know. That's our own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other trashy content on my twitter accounts @whywenjunhui / @simplicithui


End file.
